Bleach: The 21st Sacrament
by Cobra04
Summary: What happens when the world of Silent Hill snakes its way into a Bleach AU? Once a wandering soul and now the new lieutenant of the 13th Division, Sairento's past is finally catching up with her. Will the Gotei 13 survive the hostile invasion of monsters or be killed by their own warped Zanpakutō? The 21 Sacraments have not been completed and Walter is out for revenge.
1. Thin Ice

**Bleach:**

**The 21****st**** Sacrament**

**Full Summary****: **What happens when the world of Silent Hill snakes its way into a Bleach AU? Once a wandering soul and now the new lieutenant of the 13th Division, Sairento's past is finally catching up with her. Will the Gotei 13 survive the hostile invasion of monsters or be killed by their own warped Zanpakutō? The 21 Sacraments have not been completed and Walter is out for revenge. Horror, Tragedy, and Romance! OC/J. Ukitake, K. Zaraki/R. Unohana, Nanao I./Shunsui K., and MORE! Read and REVIEW!

**Author's Note****: **Hi, folks! I just wanted to add a few details in before you start reading and get confused. This is an ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE! Unfortunately, for Henry Townsend fans, he does not exist in this story. I promise you it will be an interesting read! This is my first fic that I have posted on my own, so please be gentle and no flames. However, I do encourage _constructive_ criticism. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a review. Thanks and enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

Thin Ice

Captain Shunsui Kyōraku grumbled lightly as he patrolled the heavily wooded area. He never liked the place he was posted; it was scarcely populated to begin with and never had a hollow problem. Strangely, there were also never any souls of the departed. He lost count of how many recon missions the Head-Captain had sent him on. Many of the other Gotei Thirteen captains, who had previously been to the location, had all came back with little to no information. They all would return with extremely puzzled faces and complaints about how all the surrounding communities were ghost towns. Only captains were posted there since the energy from this area was far too strong for standard Soul Reapers. It had also been known to make breathing difficult for lieutenants.

Once Shunsui came to the bordering river did he come across something odd: a female soul wandering on the ice surface. She looked worse for wear. Three large gashes ran through her chest, none, however, severed the bolt on her broken chain of fate. "Hey there!" Shunsui called out as he slowly made his way down to the woman. She looked at him completely startled. Backing away as quickly as her feet could move, eventually, she tripped and fell on her rear. "Easy, sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you." the man explained as he reached her side, "I just want to help." He then offered her a hand when he noticed that a great amount of spirit energy was emitting from the wandering soul. She took his hand, eyeing him cautiously as she was gingerly pulled to her feet.

Kyōraku threw his pink kimono over her shoulders and rubbed her arms muttering about how cold she must have been feeling. The woman tensed at his touch but after sensing no foul intent, relaxed under the warmth of his hands. "You from around here?" Shunsui asked earning a timid nod. "Really? I've never seen anyone here. I was afraid I imagined you." he told her as he took in her features. She had long black hair and he was quite sure it would be wavy if she were not soaking wet from head to toe. The woman had skin as pale as a ghost, probably because she was half frozen. She stared at him with her large grey eyes and looked as if she were poorly treated during her time in the World of the Living. The captain's answer was carved into her neck as a set of scars that read: "21121". As if knowing where his gaze was, she subconsciously covered the marks with her hair. Shunsui's gaze shifted back to her face and he apologized for causing her discomfort. Suddenly, a shuffling noise came from behind them. The woman turned around wildly and backed into the captain. "What's the matter?" he questioned as he felt out the energy of what was approaching them, it was a powerful creature of malicious intent. Before he could get a good look at it, his companion grabbed his hand and pulled him to follow her.

Whatever it was, it had to wait. Kyōraku first had to make sure the soul was safe. He took her silent lead as she dashed over the lake. The creature that was chasing them was starting to catch up once they reached the shoreline. As the woman pulled him into a gated yard, he saw the beast's outline. Upon entering, he then noticed a sign that read: "Wish House Orphanage". The duo finally reached a burnt down building and it was only a matter of seconds before Shunsui was dragged down a hidden trap door. Once the threatening energy faded, she released her grip. "Come on, before it comes back." the man said as he opened the Senkaimon and ushered her in. Kyōraku took in the scenery of the Soul Society and sighed, feeling safe. The sound of a weight hitting the ground caught his ears. At that moment, he remembered the untreated wounds on his guest. Those wounds would have been treated if he used kōnso on the woman. He had not thought of her injuries while he was trying to get her to the Soul Society safely. "Aw, crap!" Shunsui exclaimed as he pulled her into his arms, then flash stepped to the Fourth Division. "Retsu!" he shouted into the hospital's hallway, gaining several people's attention. Almost immediately, the woman was taken from him and placed on a stretcher.


	2. Jane Doe

**Bleach:**

**The 21****st**** Sacrament**

**Chapter 2:**

Jane Doe

Hours passed as he waited for news on the woman's state. It was not until Captain Unohana came to see him that he got his update. "It wasn't easy, but she's going to be fine." Retsu assured and then stated as if asking, "Though, I am curious as to where you wandered off to find her and why you didn't use kōnso." Shunsui smiled and replied, "I guess you deserve that much. I was patrolling that town again and I found her on the border...She knew the area very well. She also had, as you noticed, a lot of spirit energy. So I brought her back with me to get answers." Unohana inquired in response, "Do you know her name?"

"No, sadly." Kyōraku answered honestly, "She didn't talk at all." "Where exactly was she?" the black-haired woman questioned with concern. "I was just coming out of the woods when I saw her walking on the Silent Hill River." the laid back captain replied seriously, "She knew this area like the back of her hand." "That's disturbing." Unohana stated as her eyebrows knit together in confusion, "How is she the only one that's ever made it out of that town?" Shunsui shook his head and replied somberly, "All I know is that she was really skittish when I approached her. She also seems extremely familiar with the town and everyone in the Gotei 13 isn't. She led me to someplace we all missed, a burnt down wreck of what used to be an orphanage."

"Skittish?" Retsu inquired, not liking where this was going, "How do you mean?" "You know, like she doesn't trust anything that looks… _human_." the brown-haired man answered. "Well, there are a number of explanations for that kind of behavior, Captain Kyōraku." she deduced simply. "None of them mean anything good." Shunsui defended his logic. "Don't assume the worst of people after just meeting them once. She could have just been frightened." the captain corrected him softly. "She flinched at me…_me_ of all people." he stated disbelievingly, "It felt like she couldn't recognize that I was trying to comfort her." Unohana pondered a thought then spoke as if she were not too sure herself, "It sounds as if this woman had endured a lifetime of solitude and does not know how to trust people, especially now that she's been murdered."

There was a long pause between the fellow captains before Kyōraku asked, "Can I see her?" She shook her head, "I'm sorry, she needs rest." The man sighed in disappointment but gave his colleague an understanding look. "I still need a name for my record book." Retsu stated then inquired, "Would you like to name her until I can get her real name?" Shunsui thought for a moment, "How about we name her after her hometown? How does: 'Sairento Hiru' sound?" She nodded, "It sounds a great deal better than 'Jane Doe'." The captain seemed pleased with the answer he received and stood up. "Well, I guess I have to report her to Yama-ji now. Tell Sairento that I said, "Hi" when she wakes up." he requested kindly. "That, I can do." the woman agreed then bid him farewell, "Take care, Captain Kyōraku." "As long as you do the same, Retsu." Shunsui replied warmly before leaving for the First Division.


	3. Cause of Death

**Bleach:**

**The 21****st**** Sacrament**

**Chapter 3:**

Cause of Death

The captains meeting began and the Head-Captain wasted no time getting to the point. "It has come to my attention that we have experienced a rare occurrence. Captain Kyōraku, would you care to enlighten us?" Yamamoto suggested. Shunsui nearly fell over, not expecting to be called out right away. He pushed his hat back and started, "Well, there's not a lot to say. I brought someone here..." "Is it true you didn't use kōnso?" Captain Kurotsuchi inquired curiously. Before Kyōraku could reply, Captain Ichimaru cut him short and asked, "And dare we ask where you acquired this soul?" Shunsui tried to be serious, "Listen, I was on my best behavior and I did what was necessary." "That's hard to believe considering it's a woman you brought back with you." Captain Soifon snipped in response. "Enough. From your detailed report, Captain Kyōraku, I do believe you did what was necessary. However, the location where you found this soul is most troublesome." the Head-Captain explained. Captain Hitsugaya interjected with concern, "With all due respect, Head-Captain, what is this place you speak of?" The room became grimly silent; all the captains looked to one another and wondered who would be brave enough to utter the name of the cursed town.

"Silent Hill." Captain Kuchiki answered firmly. "Everyone knows about Silent Hill." Gin added. Captain Zaraki scowled and retorted, "Well, how about filling us in, smart ass." "Very well," Gin frowned but continued, "It's an area with a high density of spiritual pressure…although, a single hollow sighting has never been reported, nor any konpaku." Tōshirō continued to question, "Where would spiritual pressure like that come from?" "Who knows?" Gin giggled, "No one here certainly does." "Stop making it sound like a ghost story, Ichimaru." Komamura nearly growled, growing frustrated with the man's playful attitude. "What I am curious about is what this woman has to do with that town?" Captain Ukitake inquired on a lighter note, trying to settle his colleagues down. "That's the thing, Jūshirō, she's from there." Shunsui answered sincerely. Jūshirō attempted to understand the situation and stated, "But that doesn't make any sense. Just as Gin as had said, there's never been a soul encountered in that town." Kyōraku clarified, "And that, my dear friend, is why I brought her here: for answers. But she's all banged up right now and in Unohana's care."

All eyes were suddenly on the Captain of the Fourth Division. She lowered her eyes politely, feeling uncomfortable in the situation at hand. Yamamoto inquired, "What is her status, Captain Unohana?" "She's going to be fine, Head-Captain." Retsu affirmed. "Is there anything else about her condition you can tell us about?" Captain Aizen asked intently. "According to my examination she has had many broken bones and old muscle tears, typical to a human with a talent for trouble." she paused somberly and avoided all eye contact, "But the angles of said breaks and her mannerisms indicate that all her injuries were by hand…and almost all of them were at a young age." "Are you indicating that she was beaten as a child?" Aizen questioned with shock. They always heard stories like this taking place in the Rukongai but it was, by hearsay, uncommon in the World of the Living.

"Beaten is an understatement. Scarring in the throat says that she had been force-fed through a tube unprofessionally. Several indications of old lung ailments caused by mold and moisture suggest she was neglected and forced into dark and damp areas for long periods of time. I also have discovered through extensive examination that her vocal cords have been severed..." Unohana announced heavily. "What kind of parent does that?" Captain Tōsen spoke up in outrage. "She's an orphan." Shunsui declared in a sad tone. "How would you know that kind of information?" Mayuri inquired and stated, "She is physically unable to verbally communicate." "When we were running away, she took me to this area we missed. It was a large, fenced in space with a burnt down house and before she took me in there, I saw a sign in front that said: 'Wish House Orphanage'." the Eighth Division captain described his reasoning.

"Wait. What were you running away from?" Ichimaru asked with a frown set on his features. "What did you see?" Yamamoto inquired inquisitively. "I couldn't properly see it with our new friend running away. From what I could hear, it was large, hoofed, and clawed with a very bad temper to boot. She must have been dodging whatever it is for a while." "A monster?" Ukitake asked somewhat skeptical. "Maybe." Shunsui replied seriously, "What about Sairento's scars, Unohana?"

"It looks like a serial number to me..." Retsu trailed off, in fear of her own knowledge. "Pardon?" Aizen asked. "Someone had branded her…marked her for death." she deduced, "Odds are that she was intended for something much darker than senseless murder." The room seemed to have stopped breathing. Unohana cleared her throat and continued, "The strangest of all is that those wounds healed before she died. Miss Hiru must have escaped…and met her untimely demise in a different fashion." "You're saying someone was trying to kill her and screwed up?" Kenpachi asked and scratched his head in thought. "Yes." Retsu replied calmly. The captains have never held such a grim meeting before. "What was the cause of death?" Jūshirō questioned, almost fearing the answer. "It's extraordinary, really…I don't see how it is possible…she was impaled by a large blade…a blade the length of a person…and the width of a support beam…whatever killed her, ran it through her with incredible strength…whatever killed her, could not possibly be human."


	4. A New Beginning

**Bleach:**

**The 21****st**** Sacrament**

**Chapter 4:**

A New Beginning

The newest resident of the Fourth Division awoke with an attempted scream. Her heart was beating immensely and her mind was racing with the images of her nightmare. She looked around at her new surroundings. It was dark due to the curtains being drawn shut but she could tell that it was far too clean to be her blood and rust stained home. She took a calming breath but winced at the pain in her chest. The woman looked her wounds over to see that they were tended to and dressed. She stood to her feet and staggered to the window to get a better look at her environment. It was the best kept room that she had ever laid eyes on. It was a warm and comforting atmosphere and the style was so different from what she was used to. The woman could not remember for the life of her how she ended up in a place like this. Almost instantly, the memories came flooding back to her. She realized that the man she had run into must have brought her to this place. Still feeling pessimistic, the black-haired woman opened the door to her room.

There was a long hallway with several other doors that all looked the same, like some extravagant illusion that seemed to stretch on forever. She looked around cautiously to check if the coast was clear. Her instinct told her to grab something from the room she came from. Finding nothing truly dangerous, she grabbed the only useful thing: the empty IV pole. She carried it with both hands in a pole-arm like fashion as she passed through the hallway as anxious as ever. Her own experiences making her painfully aware to be light on her feet and not dare to check for open doors. It was not until after five minutes of exploring, when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. Without thinking, the woman spun around, swinging the pole to face what she suspected to be a foe. A steady force grabbed the IV pole and refused to let go. She almost dropped it in shock to find that she swung at another human being dressed very similar to the man she had met. "Expecting someone else?" the stranger inquired warmly. He was not much shorter than the man that had brought her here. However, this person had white hair and, at the distance she was at, he appeared to have brown eyes. She let go of her weapon immediately and backed away with her hands held out as a sign of peace, her eyes were wide with terror.

"Easy, easy—It's okay." he told her as he set the pole down and outstretched his hand. The woman hesitated, eyeing him wearily. "I'm not going to hurt you, Miss…?" he trailed off not knowing her name. The white-haired man gave her an embarrassed smile, "I'm sorry, you must be new. Could you tell me who you are?" Caught off guard by his kindness, she suddenly found her voice and squeaked. Her hands instantly covered her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. Somehow, the woman was able to make a sound. The man smiled delightfully and assured, "It's okay. Don't be shy." She lowered her hands slowly then replied softly, "Sorry, I don't know my real name anymore..." "Then what do your friends call you?" he asked. After shaking off the shock of hearing her own voice for the first time, she answered, "They've been dead for years..." "I'm sorry to hear that." the man stated apologetically and continued to question, "Is there another name I can call you?" She shook her head but did not respond verbally. He gave her a confused look before apologizing once more, "Forgive me. Where are my manners? I am Captain Jūshirō Ukitake." "So I'm on a military base?" the woman asked regarding his rank. Ukitake nodded then asked, "Where are you from?" "I was born and raised in Silent Hill but I was living in downtown Ashfield." she answered watching the officer's eyes widen. Jūshirō assumed, "You must be the woman Shunsui brought in a few days ago."

She gave him a blank look. The captain felt the need to fill her in and described, "Tall—dark hair—wears the pink kimono over his shoulders." "Oh, him." she replied in awareness. "Good! He's a dear friend of mine; definitely someone to keep in mind." Ukitake went on thoughtfully, "It is too bad about your name though…Perhaps you should keep the one Shunsui's given you? I personally like it." "He gave me a name?" the woman inquired slowly as if confused. "Sairento Hiru." he answered her cheerfully. She retorted, "What?" "That's your new name! Or at least that's what everyone's been calling you." Jūshirō responded in an oddly good mood, something that she was not used to at all. Before Sairento could question the captain any further, she heard concerned voices echoing in the hallway. "Oh, the nurses must be looking for you. I have a feeling they didn't expect you to leave so soon." he commented kindly and offered, "Here, I'll walk you back to your room." Sairento smiled weakly at the man and walked with him. Before they approached the room, Ukitake asked, "How does your throat feel?" She looked puzzled but answered, "Fine…why do you ask?" "Because you have new vocal cords, of course! You can thank Captain Kurotsuchi for that. It must be exhilarating to speak for the first time." he stated giddily. Before Sairento could respond to the unusual statement, they arrived to her room to find nurses and staff hovering around the door, all in a panic.

"Captain!" exclaimed a voice within the crowd. They all immediately straightened up and made way for the two. Within the crowd was Captain Unohana who looked surprised to say the least. "No need for panic, I've found her!" Jūshirō called ahead. The black-haired woman's expression softened. She turned to her subordinates and assured, "It's alright. I'll handle Miss Hiru. Return to your posts." The men and women went back to work and Retsu turned her attention back to her colleague and the patient. She walked over to them with a gentle smile gracing her face and spoke to the young woman, "It's good to see you're awake but you need more rest before you can go walking about. You gave us quite a fright." Sairento hung her head slightly and apologized, "I'm sorry." There was an awkward pause between the three before the white-haired captain broke the silence. Ukitake declared sincerely, "It was nice to meet you, Sairento, but I'm afraid I must take my leave." She frowned, looking slightly disappointed. She hoped the captain would stick around. He seemed kind and understanding. "Don't worry about a thing." the man assured, "You have a new name and a new home! You can forget who you ever were." Sairento smiled wearily at his words. Jūshirō's smile lightened in understanding. He would have patted her on the back in reassurance but he knew better. Instead, he simply stated, "You're safe now."


	5. Heart Strings

**Bleach:**

**The 21****st**** Sacrament**

**Chapter 5:**

Heart Strings

It took quite some time for Sairento to recover physically and mentally. However, once her health had completely returned, she was almost immediately placed into the Shino Academy. The captains of the Gotei Thirteen agreed it was for the best. The push was necessary for her to move on, although, it did take a while for her to learn to trust people. Once it happened, she found herself leading a somewhat normal life. The nightmares of Sairento's past still clung to her memory and everyday was a battle but it grew easier as time went on. The young woman had excelled in all fields of her training and when the time came, she was adopted into the Thirteenth Division as its lieutenant.

Captain Ukitake was often ill because of his ailments and could not always keep up with his duties. Sairento understood his situation completely and wanted to assist as best as she could. She would frequently visit him and fill him in on the day's events. The woman felt a sense of joy when she was with Jūshirō. From the very first day she had met him in the hospital, he had always been a pleasure to be around. Sairento had never met anyone like him and she was never attracted to anybody in particular but something about her captain gave her butterflies.

Their conversations had been getting friendlier than normal; they focused more on aspirations and dreams than orders and regulations. The two officers had shared a great deal of time together but never seemed to notice. However, everyone else in the division had. Rumors were quickly spread but the two laughed them off and continued their patterns and rituals. There was a knock at the door. Sairento's voice called out as she entered, "Guess who!" "Sairento, you're early today." Ukitake commented with a wide smile. As she approached the man, she replied happily, "I finished early and thought you would want some company." "How thoughtful." he chuckled softly from his seat on the floor. Their eyes locked when Sairento quickly averted her gaze and went to sit across from her captain.

"How was it today?" Jūshirō asked, taking a sip of his tea. "Oh, usual. We got our training exercises done by noon and had the seated officers out on patrol within an hour. I made sure everyone else was at their posts and doing what needed to be done for the day." the lieutenant paused as her companion poured another cup of tea, "By the way, you think there's a chance we'll someday run out of paper? I'm starting to get calluses from all the paperwork I do." He smiled lightly at her remark and added as he handed her the drink, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you this week." Sairento returned an embarrassed smile and replied, "It's fine really, I don't mind. I was just kidding around." "I knew that." Ukitake laughed nervously then smiled at her once more.

She chortled slightly in response and inquired, "You're awfully quiet today. Is everything alright?" The captain looked distant for a moment before his eyes light up. "Yes, of course. I was just thinking about how much you've grown since we first met. Do remember that day? In the Fourth Division?" he almost giggled. Sairento nodded wearily, "It feels like forever…" "You've come such a long way. I'm very proud of you, you know." Jūshirō affirmed, taking another sip of his tea. "Thank you, that means a great deal to me." the black-haired woman responded sheepishly and blushed. It was then when she realized he was staring at her. Instead of questioning it, she simply drank her tea, looking away.

She left Ugendō late, as usual. Sairento was walking home with a great big smile adorning her features. She was going over their conversation in her head and felt pleased. The lieutenant was getting closer and closer to her captain. She did not know what would come of it, but she was enjoying herself in mean time. Little did she know, Ukitake was doing something similar. He found himself grinning after Sairento had left and it took him a couple minutes to notice. He then frowned upon his realization. "What am I doing?" the man asked himself aloud, furrowing his brow. "I can't keep doing this…but I'm not doing anything wrong." Jūshirō realized what he was doing and scolded himself, "Keep it together, Jūshirō. You're talking to yourself now." There was a knock at the door once again, he half-hoped that Sairento had come back for something. A scene unfolded in his mind as he answered the door: his lieutenant greeting him with an embrace followed by a passionate kiss. The white-haired man stopped himself from sighing dreamily as he opened the door to reveal a drunken Shunsui standing in his doorframe. "Hey, buddy!" the taller man giggled, swaying slightly. "Hello, Shunsui." the Thirteenth Division Captain responded slightly disappointed.

"Where's your girlfriend, Shirō?" Kyōraku asked, stumbling his way into his friend's home. Ukitake questioned the drunken man, "My what?" "You know…" he teased slyly. "You don't mean Sairento, do you?" Jūshirō inquired in disbelief. "That's the one!" Shunsui exclaimed. The white-haired captain argued calmly, "She's my lieutenant, not my _girlfriend_…" "Lieutenant, girlfriend," Kyōraku dismissed the correction, "What's the difference?" "I think you need to lie down." Ukitake commented, shaking his head. Shunsui abruptly demanded loudly, "I think you need to open your eyes, Shirō!" "To what?" the sober friend rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it?" the brown-haired man prodded. "No, Shun," Jūshirō drawled in a bored tone, "I don't." "You two could be as happy as me and Nanao!" Kyōraku explained in a holler. "You and Nanao?" Ukitake inquired in shock, "Since when are you two a couple?" "Shhh," Shunsui put his finger up to his friend's mouth and went on, "She doesn't know yet..." Sairento found herself lying in bed, still wearing a goofy grin. She could not stop thinking about her captain. Everything about the man made her enamored. The last thought that traveled across her mind before she drifted off into sleep was how it would feel to kiss him.


	6. Nightmare

**Bleach:**

**The 21****st**** Sacrament**

**Chapter 6:**

Nightmare

Sairento awoke from her slumber with a yawn and stretched. She was still wearing a smile from last night. The only thing she could recall from her dream was that her captain had been in it. The black-haired woman got out of her bed and readied herself to start a new day of work. She walked to the main barracks to greet her division members. Although, something was off. Everyone she passed and tried to greet simply stared at her and whispered amongst themselves. Sairento eyed them curiously but stopped in her tracks when she heard someone mutter the name 'Eileen'. She turned on her heel and walked over to a group of Soul Reapers.

"How do you know Eileen?" the lieutenant inquired with a tone in her voice and a crazed look in her eye. The Soul Reapers looked to one another in concern. For a moment, Sairento thought she had imagined things. "Everyone knows." one of the Soul Reapers replied darkly. Her eyes bugged out of her skull in fear as the words left the man's lips. Suddenly, she realized her entire division surrounded her. They all glared at her but said nothing, however she could hear their thoughts: "Eileen—We know—You left her to die—She's dead because of you—We know about Eileen—She died—Eileen is dead because of you—Left her to die—All alone—Eileen—"

Sairento began to cry and begged them to stop, "It's not like that! You don't understand—Please! Stop!" "What's going on here?!" loudly asked a familiar voice. Suddenly, the crowd around her parted. It was her captain. She ran to him in an embrace and he wrapped her arms around her in comfort. She cried into Ukitake's uniform, "Oh, Captain! Thank goodness you came…I don't know how they know about Eileen but—" "Eileen?" Jūshirō interrupted her with a question. Sairento sobbed, "Yes, Eileen, she was my neighbor from Ashfield." "What about the others?" he asked eerily. "The what?" she inquired with confusion. "The others you let die." the captain stated in an accusing tone. The lieutenant looked up and saw that the man that held her was not Jūshirō Ukitake. Before she could react, she was pulled away from him and slammed against a wall. Her surroundings had changed; she was in an old rust colored room.

"You look good, Tracy." the man said as he approached her with a knife in hand. "W—W—Walter?!" the woman stuttered in terror. She looked to see what was holding her against the wall and, to her surprise, it was her neighbor from her old apartment in Ashfield. "Richard—What're you—?!" As Sairento was about to question him, she saw another man pinning her other arm down. To her horror, it was Andrew DeSalvo. The mere sight of him made her panic and start thrash. "Mother and I have been waiting." Sullivan commented wickedly as he raised the knife to her face causing the woman to scream bloody murder.


	7. Robbie

**Author's Note****:** Big hugs to all of you that are bearing with this semi-slow start. I want to establish personality and relationships. Even bigger hugs to _xtaintedx3l0vex_, without her I'd never make it this far and make it sound better than how I originally wrote it.

**Chapter 7:**

Robbie

Sairento jolted awake with a startled cry and sat up in bed. She panted, it was not the worst of nightmares but the feels, the smells, the primal fear of dying made it just as bad as the rest. She readied herself for work in the usual fashion but remained nervous on her dream. The lieutenant went to the office and there was nothing unusual, except that her captain was there doing paperwork. "Hello, Sairento." Ukitake smiled at her. The woman smiled weakly back in his direction, "Good morning, Captain." He gave her a concerned look, "Are you feeling alright? You look tense." "I just had a nightmare last night and it's still is getting to me." she replied while trying to remove the image of holding Sullivan instead of being in the comforting embrace of her captain's arms. She assured, "I'll be fine."

The Thirteenth Division Captain gave her a skeptical look but asked kindly, "Do you want to talk about it?" "No!" Sairento exclaimed. Suddenly, she caught the rudeness of her reply and the look on his face. The lieutenant repeated herself more politely, "No, sir. Thank you, but no." Jūshirō looked slightly hurt that she would close herself off from him when she was obviously disturbed by something. "Alright, Ren. I'm here for you if you need me." the white-haired captain reminded the woman, hoping for her to open up. Sairento smiled genuinely back at him and added, "I know. Your support was the thing that kept me sane." Their eyes locked for longer than usual only to be torn away by the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. "Am I interrupting something?" inquired a voice from the doorway.

It was Lieutenant Nanao Ise looking at the pair accusingly. "Hi, Nanao. What's up?" Sairento asked in a friendly manner but lacked the cheer. "I'm looking for my captain, have you seen him?" Nanao questioned. Ukitake replied, "Oh, he's just back at my place. Still nursing that nasty hangover." "What else is new?" the lieutenant could have rolled her eyes. Sairento could not help but let a laugh escape her lips. Nanao turned her attention to the woman, "By the way, Sairento, we're holding another meeting today." "Again?" Sairento groaned. Jūshirō asked, "What meeting?" "Soul Reaper Women's Association." Nanao answered proudly. "You should go, Sairento!" the man blurted happily. "But, I'm needed here." the woman tried to not to beg. "I think you should go." Ukitake said firmly but with a smile on his face. Sairento follow her fellow lieutenant out.

"Renni! You made it!" Yachiru squealed happily, "I thought you were gonna miss this meeting like last week!" "I'm sorry, I'm late." Sairento apologized as she sat in her seat. "We all thought Ukitake kidnapped you, or something." Rangiku joked. While the Thirteenth Division's lieutenant was thinking of how the idea was not such a bad one, she replied, "Captain Ukitake would never do that, he hasn't been feeling so well, so work had to come before this." She then noticed a stuffed, pink rabbit sitting on the table where the busty lieutenant sat. It wore corduroy overalls and a little bow tie equipped with a large happy smile plastered on it's face. It had no blood smears on its face but Sairento could recognize the plush as only Robbie Rabbit. Fear gripped her, she let out a scream in terror as she flung herself out of her chair and hit the floor using the palms of her hands to scoot as far away from the stuffed animal as possible. "What's the matter?" Momo asked startled by the woman's actions. "How did that wretched thing get here?!" "What? You mean this cute thing? Gin brought it back from his mission. He said he found it at some carnival." "Nothing from that town should ever leave it!" Sairento screeched and pointed, "That rabbit is a plushy death omen! Put it back where it belongs!"

"Settle down, Lieutenant Hiru." Retsu gently scolded. "I will not!" the frantic woman yelled in defiance, "That monster will kill us all!" "It's not going to do anything, it's an inanimate object." Soi Fon explained batting it across the head so it would fall on it's side. "See? It's not going to hurt anyone." "You don't understand!" She retorted but she fell short of an explanation but instead just decided to retreat from the room. She made it down the hall only to run into Byakuya. "Sorry Captain Kuchiki." She said trying to pass him. "Hold on." The sixth division captain stated grabbing her wrist, "What are you doing here, Hiru?" "Leaving, sir." she snapped, "What does it look like I'm doing?" His widened, she never spoke to anyone in such a harsh and disrespectful manner. That fact did not stop him from scolding her, "Mind the fact that your not only speaking to me but your in my house without my permission, lieutenant. I could easily arrest you for breaking and entering." The woman tensed at the idea of being thrown in prison and answered softly, "A meeting, sir."

The sixth division captain sighed in frustration, "Again? I told Kusajishi to find somewhere else to play." "With all do respect, she set up camp in an unused room. I know it doesn't make it any better." "Which one?" "I don't remember, all your walls look the same, and this is my first meeting in months, Captain Kuchiki. I wouldn't have come if I knew that I would be breaking into some one else's home, I was taught better." She told him, unknowingly hitting the one place in Kuchiki's conscience that decided to give her mercy. He sighed again, knowing that he could never truly punish her, she had been through literally everything in a much colder fashion for probably less serious reasons. "I'm going to let you slide, just this once." he informed her and she gave him a shocked expression then continued, "Only because you had no idea you were in here, understand?" "Yes, sir. Thank you." "Now tell me, who screamed?" "Screamed, sir?" she inquired then realized that the sound may have been the only reason he was in this part of the manor to begin with. "Sorry, that was me." "Oh?" "Can I ask you a question, Captain?" "What is it?" "Can something come into the Soul Society without the help of a Soul Reaper?" She \inquired nervously. "Like what exactly?" Byakuya inquired, the question perking his interest, "A hollow?" "No," she did not want to say what she truly wanted but had tried her best to substitute it, "Something not of neither the Soul Society nor the World of the Living?" "The only place left is Hueco Mundo." the black haired man answered then gently prodded, "Unless you know that something else is out there." The lieutenant nodded dumbly but stayed silent. Byakuya quirked an eyebrow, she usually answered him even though he never asked a question. She was hiding something and he wanted to find out what. He cleared his throat and asked, "May I walk with you to your division?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The Alarm

It was mid noon by the time Captain Kuchiki and Sairento made it to the Thirteenth Division. Along the way, the Sixth Division captain attempted his hand at small talk then would try to ask a question pertaining to her past. She would give him a deluded answer of what he wanted to hear. He would then press on with their last conversation and the process continued until they reached the outskirts of the Twelfth Division. He grew frustrated and finally came out with his point, "What is so terrible that you have to hide? What are you ashamed of, Hiru?" "I hated Silent Hill. It took my family, my childhood, freedom, voice. That is why I left. The moment I was called competent to live on my own and my false psychiatric files were destroyed, I hid away from the world. The people in that town are pure evil on top of it all, Captain. I don't intend to visit Memory Lane more than I have to."

Just as the man was about to speak again an alarm had gone off. "What is that?!" Sairento asked, not aware of what the sound was. "Don't worry, it's just the alarm." the Captain calmly informed her. He felt out the spirit energy of where this attack was and his eyes widened, "No." "Captain Kuchiki?" the lieutenant questioned not feeling at all at ease seeing the man's expression. "Stay here."The man ordered and was about to leave before Ukitake's voice called him, "Byakuya! Sairento! What happened?" "The Women's Association decided to choose my house as a clubhouse and Matsumoto decided to bring that gift from Ichimaru with her. Hiru turned out to like it as much as Captain Komamura did." explained before flash stepping away. "The creepy looking rabbit? What could it possibly do?**"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Disaster

Byakuya arrived to his manor and searched for answers. There was chaos and mass hysteria as the alarm still rang. He tried to ask what was happening but his guards were running amuck and all seemed to be in shock. No one knew how to answer him. The captain grew more and more concerned. He needed to find someone who was of sound mind. Instantaneously, Unohana appeared with Lieutenant Kusajishi in her arms. Surprisingly, the woman looked to be more shaken up than the child she carried. "Captain Unohana, what happened?" Byakuya inquired with grave concern. Retsu almost seemed startled at his presence. She looked around nervously and replied, "I have to get to my division…there is a lot of work that needs to be done." The woman left abruptly before the noble could question her further.

At that moment, two Soul Reapers from the Fourth Division carried someone out on a stretcher. To Byakuya's horror, it was Soi Fon. Her unconscious, mangled body lay still on the transport, gasping deeply for her much needed air. The man gawked, his eyes wide with shock. He saw that a couple of Soi Fon's rib bones stuck out of her right side. Her mouth was a bloody mess with several teeth missing and her eyes were swollen shut. The most striking feature, though, was the large dagger-like claw protruding from her chest just below the heart. Byakuya was frozen in position, still staring the very place his fellow captain had passed.

The situation grew worse when more Soul Reapers turned a corner. Two of them carried a large black bag, one holding each end. Whatever it was, was heavy and dripping with blood. Thinking he had already seen the worst of it, a bloody pink sash slipped out of the bag. Byakuya tried his damnedest to keep his composer and stopped them while picking up the garment and then put it into the bag. Upon sight of the contents, he backed away as if the bag had burned him and put a hand to cover his mouth, heaving slightly. "I know how you feel, sir." one told him sympathetically after zipping the bag up properly, they went on their way. The captain took a deep cleansing breathe, he knew if he were to continue forward he would only see more. He had to know.

Byakuya entered the room where all the Squad Four Soul Reapers were coming from. The room was caked in gore. The first thing that had caught his eye was the remains of Kiyone Kotetsu being put into a large black bag. Her limbs had been torn from her body and her spine protruded from her throat. The man could have lost his lost lunch at the very sight. The next thing he saw was a blood spattered Lieutenant Hinamori sitting in a chair rigidly, staring at seemingly nothing. A Soul Reaper, also from the Fourth Division, was trying to snap her out of her catatonic state. His gaze was torn from her when he saw Lieutenant Kurotsuchi approaching him with the stuffed rabbit he had seen from the last captains meeting, the mouth area and overalls were drenched in blood making the overly happy grin, gruesome in appearance.

The captain asked the lieutenant as she passed by him, "What happened here?" Nemu stopped and looked at him in a way she had never before. "A monster came out of this doll and attacked most of us." the woman said an eerie, matter-of-fact way. Byakuya was silent in disbelief. "If that is all, Captain Kuchiki." Nemu added and nodded respectfully before leaving. The voices of Lieutenant Ise and Kotetsu caught the man's attention. Isane had just finished treating Nanao's leg wound. She smiled weakly, "Good as new." "Thank you, Isane." the black-haired woman stated gratefully and added, "I'm sorry for your loss." Isane had no words to share. She simply looked away sadly. "Isane." the man called to the distraught lieutenant. Kotetsu looked up at him her eyes starting to mist. "I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, I have to get to work." the woman replied getting up and walking past him to help her subordinates with her sister's corpse but the man caught her arm and spoke firmly, "You are in no condition for that. Don't torture yourself by handling her." "She was all I had, Captain." the tall woman informed, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry." he told her, truly meaning it. Isane's knees went weak and gave way as she started to cry. The captain was at a loss at what to do, he listened to the side that told him to comfort the silver haired woman. He kneeled down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, the lieutenant suddenly clung to his shirt an buried her face in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10: Remorse

**Chapter 10:**

Remorse

The captains stood in their designated spots grimly looking from one face to the other. From what the captains had heard one lieutenant and a third seat officer had been found dead on the scene. Two lieutenants injured and a captain in intensive care all in the same room and the only one capable of giving out clear information about the attack was Yachiru. She had claimed that the attacker was a hairy, dog-like, beast with three rotting torsos attached at the hip and stood on its two hind legs had popped out of Matsumoto's stuffed rabbit. Since this 'toy' was directly from Silent Hill, the captain's requested for Sairento's presence in this meeting. She kneeled at the far end of the room and waited to be addressed.

"This Captain's Meeting has come to order." Yamamoto announced then looked to the fourth division captain, "Captain Unohana, what is the status of the injured found in Captain Kuchiki's home?" The woman was hesitant on answering the question, she shook her head. "Lieutenant's Ise and Kotetsu are going to recover from the minor injuries they suffered. Lieutenant Hinamori is slowly slipping out of her catatonic state, she is still on suicide watch and Lieutenant Kusajishi was never touched throughout the whole ordeal." The woman stopped and looked to the Eleventh Division Captain whom looked relieved to hear the good news. "What about Captain Soi Fon, Lieutenant Matsumoto and Third Seat Kotetsu?" Sōsuke inquired curiously. "They're no longer among us. Lieutenant Matsumoto was the first to be attacked then third seat, Kotetsu; both never made it to my division, Captain Soi Fon was gravely wounded when she arrived. She never made it off the table." "And how did you manage to escape without as much as a scratch, Unohana?" Kurotsuchi questioned snidely.

Retsu looked confused, as the thought had just occurred to her, "That's a good question. Not one of the heads had done as much as look in my direction." The declaration had caught every one by surprise. "So you just left yourself wide open for an attack and this thing— things just ignored you?" Shunsui asked wondering if he had heard the testimony correctly. "Sairento?" Ukitake called to his lieutenant, "You look like you just realized something." "I'm sorry, Captain. I just never expected that answer. I would have thought that it would have taken a swing at Captain Unohana at least. The only time that that kind of thing happens if the soul is pure of all faults and needs no punishment or is…" Sairento trailed off and gawked at the usually silent captain. "What?" Hitsugaya asked hastily, "Or is what?" "Never mind, the other reason is slightly ridiculous." The female captain looked back at her skeptically, "Lieutenant, I am not void of any faults, by far. There is no such thing as a perfectly pure person." "I understand that, Captain. That's why I find it weird." Hiru lowered her head and swallowed nervously.

"You're just out of your mind!" Mayuri snapped. "Enough Kurotsuchi. She obviously knows more about this than any of us." Komamura remarked harshly and turned to the woman, "How could this supposed "monster" just pop out of a stuffed doll? Just what's wrong with Silent Hill, Hiru?" The other captain's looked at her expectantly. "Is it cursed?" Gin asked, his smile fading ever so slightly. "With all due respect, Captain Ichimaru but when did you miss the hint?" "Well, if you're so clever. Tell us how it got that way." Kurotsuchi sneered. The lieutenant swallowed hard and began her explanation, "From what I know, it was because of the High Priestess of the Order, Miss Dahlia Gillespie. I think she had done some ritual to rebirth their god using her daughter as a sacrifice. I was barely out of my cell, so I never got many details. All I know is that people go into that town and never leave. Some people deserved what happened to them, a little." "Did you say you lived in a cell?" Jūshirō asked gravely. Everyone was staring at her in shock and wanted to know the answer to their fellow captain's question. "Don't all kids at some point?" Sairento chuckled it off but their stares stopped her immediately. "No, Sairento…" Tōsen replied grimly. "Oh… I guess I ran away too much." Sairento spoke sheepishly. She almost felt embarrassed of her ignorance.

"What is this thing called the Order?" Tōshirō inquired, not wanting to stay on one topic for long, especially that one. "It's a religion based on bringing forth the apocalypse so its faithful followers can be delivered to Paradise." There was silence. "Oh, boy." Shunsui muttered, noticing the look on Mayuri's face. "That's the most idiotic thing I have ever heard!" the painted man snapped then realized that the subject of the meeting was way off of the one they started with and demanded, "And what does all of this have to do with a stuffed toy?!" "One can only get it from the Otherworld, Captain Kurotsuchi." Sairento answered the infuriated man's question, "Outsiders are usually unaware that something so…disturbing exists." "There's nothing wrong with the damned thing!" the scientist screeched losing his patience. "So three women decided to just drop dead, Kurotsuchi?" Zaraki questioned gruffly. "And then there's the question on how would Kusajishi think up such a monstrous thing?" Tōsen questioned. The Eleventh Division Captain looked at the shorter man in mild shock that the other captain was standing up for the child.

"You were not there to see what happened, Kurotsuchi. That thing, whatever it was, climbed out of the doll and wreaked havoc, then jumped back in. It was all so fast; no one had any real time to react. The light seemed to have burned it somehow." Unohana started, her tone was even but dangerously low then faded off. She reached into her pocket and appeared as if she were holding onto something. "It felt like a nightmare, one would normally dismiss it as one. "Sadly, the attestation of the event didn't vanish upon awakening this morning." "Oh? And I suppose this creature left a souvenir for us as well?" Kurostuchi mocked. The woman did not answer she just stared off into space which was very unlike her. "Captain Unohana?" Aizen called out to the Fourth Division Captain.

"Retsu!" Yamamoto barked causing her to snap out of her trance. "Are you carrying that thing again?" Kenpachi questioned her in a gruff tone. "Captain Zaraki?" she asked seemingly confused. "Forget it, your relationship is the worst kept secret in the Soul Society." Kyōraku informed her causing a few nods amongst the others. "Now what's this 'thing' Zaraki referred to?" Byakuya asked. "You have seen it, Captain Kuchiki." Retsu answered evasively. "The claw?" the Sixth Division inquired gently and grabbed the fellow captain's arm she allowed him to remove her hand from her pocket, she didn't have the heart to stop him. "A Watchdog came out of Robbie?!" Sairento couldn't hold the exclamation down. Captain Kuchiki gasped in surprise, he recognized the base but never imagined that the claw would be as big as it was. Byakuya took it from the woman; watching her reaction change as if carrying it were a heavy burden. He held it in the palm of his hand, the base laid at his wrist and the tip extended centimeters past his middle finger. "Captain Soi Fon died once it had been removed. I couldn't do a thing about it." Unohana explained sadly.


	11. Chapter 11: Underlying Threat

**Chapter 11:**

**Underlying Threat**

Mayuri walks back to his division alone. His thoughts on the matter at hand are buzzing in his head. The captain figured Sairento was not normal but with what he heard today, convinced him that the lieutenant was out of her mind. Obviously one of the Soul Reapers at the scene of the crime had gone insane and attacked the others. He ranted and raved within his mind, going over every possible explanation and arrived at one conclusion: it had to have been a captain to attack the others and the only one that was blamable was Unohana. He lacked the proof to prosecute her and she had many friendly acquaintances to defend her. The explanation Sairento provided him on what could have happened made the least sense to him. Kurotsuchi entered his division and was greeted by questions on the alarm. He ignored them and went straight to his study. Nemu was there waiting with the 'cursed' rabbit. "What is the status?" he inquired seemingly disinterested as he flipped through some notes.

"It's still just a toy, Master Mayuri." Nemu replied in her typical tone. The captain retorted, "I figured as much." He approached the stuffed animal with the notes in hand. He stared at it. Mayuri could not lie, something was off about it. He did not like it but none-the-less he was sure it was his imagination, or something. "Nemu, go make yourself useful somewhere else." the captain said in tone but less harsh as usual. "Yes, sir." she left without another word. Mayuri sighed as the door closed behind her and he stared long and hard the toy. After a few moments, he took it out of the containment chamber and placed it on a small surgical table.

"Let's see what you really are." Kurotsuchi said wearily, unimpressed by the sight of the stuffed rabbit. He pulled the scalpel from within his uniform and began to cut into the fabric of the toy. "Just as I suspected, nothing but fluff…" he rolled his eyes but continue to pick through the stuffing. The captain's eyes widened in shock. "What…the hell?" he cocked his head in confusion and then put his face closer to the stuffing. Within the fluff was ball of flesh, it looked similar to a heart but its anatomy was all wrong. Mayuri traced the edge of the blade along the top of the fleshy mass and suddenly his scalpel began to rust. The man dropped his utensil out of bewilderment. A black liquid started to ooze from the flesh.

In an instant, Kurotsuchi grabbed the rabbit and threw it into the containment cell before the black liquid could get on anything. The toy fell into a sitting position as it landed. The glass did contain the bleeding toy but the blackness began to turn everything it touched into rust. It snaked up the glass and the confines shattered. Suddenly, a piercing alarm went off. "Oh, dear." Mayuri whispered.

**(A/N): **I am sooo sorry this took so long! I can't believe how time just flew by. Happy Holidays to all my viewers! **  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Fog

**Chapter 12:**

**Fog**

Captain Ukitake woke to the sound of pounding on his door. The rapping was panicked and never ending, he recognized that the spirit energy belonged to his lieutenant but something seemed odd about it, like it was being sealed for some reason. "Captain, please open the door, we have a problem." she cried through the door. He got out of bed and adjusted the shirt of his jinbei and opened the door. Sairento looked nervous when her face came into view. "What's wrong, Ren?" Jūshirō asked then looked over her shoulder. A thick fog had blanketed the thirteenth division's grounds. "Wow! Curry soup." "Never mind the look of it. The stink that it carries, I've smelt it before." Sairento commented giving him a look that seemed to make her appear fragile in the captain's eyes.

The captain would not have noticed it before she mentioned it but the sickly scent of rot laced itself with the moisture of the fog settling in his nostrils. "That can't be good." the white haired man said out loud and looked to his lieutenant, she was shaking like a leaf. "I never liked the in-between fog world, nothing good ever happens." she answered. "Easy, easy. Just come in right now, it's probably a coincidence." Jūshirō offered weakly, moving to the side of the frame to let her in. "I hope so sir." the lieutenant replied as she took the invitation, not needing to be told twice then noticed his apparel and assumed, "I take it that I woke you." The man nodded, tiredly rubbing the side of his face, where the lieutenant noticed a light stubble of dark colored hair. "I can come back later if you want." "No, don't worry about it." The pale captain started, "You need to be with someone and I'm honored you thought of me."

"Need some body, sir?" Sairento inquired softly. "Mhm." Ukitake confirmed, sitting in a nearby seat then grabbed her hand and gently pulled his subordinate towards him, "You have been acting strange since that nightmare you didn't want to tell me about, and you had suddenly gotten rather depressed since after the meeting yesterday. What happened?" Sairento sagged her shoulders, "This was all my fault," she started gaining a confused look from Ukitake. "I'm a coward. I should have stayed with them but…" Sairento trailed off. "I better not be hearing you blaming yourself for what happened." her captain stated seriously, "You had no idea that would happen, did you?" She shook her head, "I knew what it was, I never thought that it could do that." "Then it's not your fault." the captain stated simply. "I left them, like I left Eileen." she argued shaking her head in defiance. "Eileen? Who's that?" Jushiro questioned but the woman continued to rant, "I couldn't help her, she died because I was careless." She dropped to her knees and lowered her head. Her captain's brows furrowed together and gently followed her lead on the ground. "I took too long getting to her. He pinned me at the last second." Lieutenant Hiru began to sob. "Who did?" Jūshirō inquired. "I'm the cause of all, I should have just let him finish me." "Don't talk like that, Ren." the man gently scolded, "You were a victim, and a brave one at that. Not many will go out of their way to help while they themselves are being threatened." Before his lieutenant could reply, a hell butterfly fluttered through the window.

Ukitake extended his finger out for the insect to land and took in the message. He gasped once the butterfly took off and looked to his lieutenant. He took in a deep breath as if trying to steady his breathing, "This can't be good." Sairento had given the man a questioning look and inquired, "What's the matter, sir?" "A catastrophe; there was a breach in the Twelfth last night. Now we reports that all of the gate keepers are dead and the gates are sealed shut and the Senkaimon had been destroyed all in the same time period." Sairento's eyes widened, "That's strange." "And that's not in the list of bigger problems," the white haired man started again as he stood up and began searching his wardrobe. "Bigger problems?" the woman questioned. "Something had put a stopper on everyone's spirit energy. Kurotsuchi had tried to release his shikai on an onslaught of creatures and his Zanpakutō wouldn't budge." Sairento looked back at him startled, "And with this fog…" her eyes widened, "It followed Robbie." "Who?" "The rabbit, Captain." "Let's not jump to conclusions. Let me just get dressed and then we'll announce the division to go home and avoid outside contact. Then we'll go and see what we're going to do."

Passing through the twelfth division was the butt end of a bad joke for the two officers, the fog was doing it's best to camouflage anything remotely strange looking, which resulted in several surprise attacks. The moment they reached the eleventh division, however, there was slaughter all around them. Soul Reapers and monsters alike, littered the ground. They found Kenpachi enjoying himself with a battle between himself and a two headed monster that supported itself on it's large hands that had no lower body and another creature that resembled a well-built man's body and club like arms with a woman's tied arms and dangling legs fused on it's back. Yachiru was cheering her surrogate father while hanging from his shoulder. Many of the division's subordinates were out and about, picking their own battles, laughing and frankly enjoying the idea of being alive at this moment.

"One would think that the circus came to town, Kenpachi." Ukitake greeted the fellow captain whom turned and looked at the two with a broad grin in place, "Are you kidding? These freaks and no spirit energy to mess these fights up is a blast!" "If only I could share your enthusiasm." the shorter of the two men stated cringing at the sight of the Twin Victim's faces "They look like children." the smaller captain sighed shaking his head sadly. "Hi Uki! Hi Renni!" Yachiru greeted the two officers with a bright smile. "Hello, Yachiru." Sairento returned the salutation not as enthusiastically as her fellow lieutenant but it was enough to content the youth. "I thought you two would have been long gone by now." Jūshirō remarked, returning to the subject at hand. "Huh?" the taller man questioned, causing his fellow officer to inquire, "Did you get the butterfly?" Kenpachi looked around and shrugged, "Must've hit it." "It said to send your squad members home and both captains and lieutenants are requested for a meeting." "What?! Not another one!" the broad man whined angrily, looking as if he were just told that Christmas was cancelled. "I know, but this is a serious matter." Jūshirō told the man. Zaraki sighed and turned to view the fighting crowd, "Hey, go home! Tell everyone ya' run into that didn't hear me." The subordinates groaned at the order but did not dare disobey. The eleventh division captain looked over to the thirteenth division officers and said, "Come on, let's go see what the old man wants."

Captain Unohana stepped out of the Fourth Division barracks, she had just issued an extreme caution warning for her subordinates since the injured will always need treatment and this problem was only going to send more people to her division's care, she ordered them all to use the buddy system in small groups of three or four. Isane followed her captain with a melancholy air to her. Retsu felt awful about forcing her lieutenant to come with but she was not ill nor dying, so it was mandatory for her presence. "It seems we should have listened to Lieutenant Hiru." the captain pointed out softly. "Yeah, I guess." the taller woman sighed sorrowfully. The two walked further until the black haired woman stopped suddenly. "What's the matter, Captain?" Kotetsu asked as she gripped the hilt of her sword. The woman did not answer just stared intently at one particular spot, she could have sworn she saw a child running in the street. Unohana tore her eyes away and finally answered the question. "I thought I saw something. I guess, the fog is playing tricks on my eyes."


End file.
